ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Classic Sonic's world
, Classic Tails and Classic Knuckles, three of the inhabitants of Classic Sonic's world.]] Classic Sonic's world is a location that appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. It is the home dimension of Classic Sonic, and an alternate reality derived from the dimension of Modern Sonic's world. It is noticeable for being an almost exact duplicate of Sonic's dimension, except for a few key differences. Description Classic Sonic's world is a near perfect reflection of Sonic's dimension, having the same distinguished locations, like Angel Island and Little Planet, and inhabitants, like Sonic the Hedgehog and Dr. Eggman. The history of Classic Sonic's world likewise closely follows the history of Sonic's dimension, having experienced many of the same events, like the West Side Island incidentIn both versions of Sonic Generations, there are evidence that the events of Sonic the Hedgehog 2 have occurred in Classic Sonic's world. Also, because Classic Sonic and Classic Tails are friends in Sonic Generations, it stands to reason that the events of Sonic the Hedgehog 2 have occurred in Classic Sonic's world as well. and the Angel Island Incident. However, Classic Sonic's world has witnessed a few events exclusive to itself, like its own Phantom Ruby incident; it is these events that differentiate it from its counterpart. While their timelines appear almost identical, Classic Sonic's world is a couple of years behind Sonic's dimension. The inhabitants of Classic Sonic's world are therefore younger than their counterparts in Sonic's dimension, and some events in Sonic's dimension have yet to transpire in Classic Sonic's world. History Games ''SegaSonic the Hedgehog'' Sometime in the past, Sonic befriended Mighty the Armadillo and Ray the Flying Squirrel, who joined the hedgehog on an adventure to escape Eggman Island and take down Dr. Eggman after the doctor captured and imprisoned them.''Sonic Mania'' instruction manual. ''Sonic Generations'' In Sonic Generations, some time between the West Side Island incident and the Phantom Ruby incident, Classic Sonic's world got invaded by Modern Eggman and the Time Eater. This was an event that did not occur in Modern Sonic's dimension.In Sonic Generations, Modern Sonic does not remember meeting himself on a past adventure or the events of the game. This would imply that the event in Classic Sonic's world that sent Classic Sonic to the White Space where he met Modern Sonic did not occur to Modern Sonic in his dimension. The emergence of the Time Eater sent Classic Sonic and Classic Tails into the White Space. There, they teamed up with Modern Sonic and Modern Tails to stop the Time Eater. Meanwhile, Modern Eggman went back in time and recruited Classic Dr. Eggman from the time of the first Death Egg for his scheme to rewrite history in their favor. However, the Eggmen were stopped by the Sonics, which undid the damage the Time Eater had done to Classic Sonic's world. In the aftermath, Sonic and Tails returned to their world. ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles'' After the Death Egg crash landed on Angel Island, Dr. Eggman began rebuilding his space station on the island. During his stay, he tricked the island's guardian, Knuckles, into helping him. When Sonic and Tails later discovered Eggman's operations, they came to the island to destroy the Death Egg. After a lengthy struggle and countless battles, Sonic and Tails managed to gain Knuckles as their ally and destroy the Death Egg for good. Soon after, Knuckles had to contend with some of remaining Eggman robots trying to steal the Master Emerald, and emerged victorious. ''Sonic Mania'' In Sonic Mania, some time after saving Angel Island, the Phantom Ruby showed up on Angel Island. Detecting the jewel, Sonic and Tails tried to secure it, only for Eggman's Hard Boiled Heavies to do it first. The jewel would soon after transform the Hard Boiled Heavies, causing them to go rogue. Despite this, Eggman managed to obtain the Phantom Ruby. Teaming up with their new ally Knuckles, Sonic and Tails set out to get the Phantom Ruby away from Eggman. While pursuing Eggman, Sonic and his friends would fight several robots, the Hard Boiled Heavies, Metal Sonic and Eggman, all while collecting the Chaos Emeralds. Eventually, the trio cornered Eggman in Titanic Monarch Zone on a re-mechanized Little Planet, where they defeated him. Whereas Tails and Knuckles managed to escape Little Planet before it vanished, Sonic had a final showdown with Eggman and the Phantom King that got him and the Phantom Ruby sent to Modern Sonic's world. ''Sonic Mania Plus'' In Sonic Mania Plus, Classic Sonic returned to his world from his adventure in Modern Sonic's world, along with the Phantom Ruby. However, as Sonic attempted to retrieve the Phantom Ruby, he came across Mighty and Ray, both of whom were trapped in a capsule. After Sonic freed the duo though, one of them was revealed to be the Heavy Magician in disguise. She immediately after took the Phantom Ruby and used it to revive the other Hard Boiled Heavies who had been destroyed. Afterward, the robotic group ran off with the Phantom Ruby. Sonic thus set off in search of the Phantom Ruby again on an adventure similar to the first one, but with Tails, Knuckles, Mighty and Ray by his side this time. Despite the efforts of Sonic and co., Eggman took the Phantom Ruby from the Hard Boiled Heavies again for the purpose of retrying his previous scheme. Sonic and co. subsequently followed Eggman through several old locations, during which they had rematches with many old foes and collected the Chaos Emeralds. Eventually arriving in Titanic Monarch Zone again, Sonic and co. defeated Eggman there. Upon the doctor's defeat however, the Phantom Ruby went haywire, which created a rift that began swallowing the Titanic Monarch. While Sonic and co. managed to escape and celebrate their victory, Eggman was swallowed by the rift. ''Sonic Mania Adventures'' Seeking the Chaos Emeralds for a dastardly scheme to empower Metal Sonic, Dr. Eggman discovered they laid buried on Angel Island. As such, he began digging all over the island in his search for them. Returning from Modern Sonic's world, Sonic arrived on Angel Island and saw the holes Eggman had made. Sonic was soon after lured into a trap by Dr. Eggman, but the hedgehog managed to turn the situation around with the Chaos Emerald he had and get Eggman stuck in the trap while he escaped. Along the way, Sonic discovered Eggman's hunt for the Chaos Emeralds, and that he already had four of them. Sonic subsequently reunited with Tails and brought him up to speed on Eggman's plans, before going after Eggman alone when the Doctor began his hunt for the sixth Chaos Emerald. After getting defeated by Eggman however, Sonic teamed up with Tails. Together, the two heroes stopped Eggman and secured the sixth Chaos Emerald. Setting afterward his sights on the Master Emerald, Eggman began cooking up a scheme to steal the Master Emerald and blame Sonic for it. Meanwhile, Knuckles was looking for a safer place to keep the Master Emerald. During his outing, he had a run-in with Ray, who was looking for Mighty. Eventually though, Knuckles lost the Master Emerald when Eggman took it while the echidna was preoccupied. Furthermore, by using the Tornado as his escape vehicle, Eggman tricked Knuckles (who only saw the Tornado dragging the Master Emerald away) into thinking that Sonic was the one who stole the Master Emerald. Later on, Ray and Mighty found each other after an encounter with Metal Sonic. However, Mighty was forced to give the seventh Chaos Emerald, which he had found, to Metal Sonic in exchange for Ray when the robot took the flying squirrel hostage. After Metal Sonic left, Mighty and Ray began following him to Eggman's base of operations. At the same time, Sonic and Tails were heading to the exact same location, with Knuckles hot on their heels. Inside Eggman's base, Metal Sonic took Sonic and Tails' Chaos Emeralds. Eggman then put his plan into motion by giving the rest of the Chaos Emeralds to Metal Sonic, thus allowing the robot to empower himself with all seven Emeralds before taking on Sonic. Although Mighty and Ray soon after arrived and aided Sonic and Tails, the quartet was unable to defeat Metal Sonic. Fortunately, Tails figured out a way to separate Metal Sonic from the Chaos Emeralds. Not beaten yet though, Eggman tried to empower Metal Sonic with the Master Emerald. However, both villains were foiled when Knuckles showed up and took them out. With the Master Emerald back in safe hands, Sonic, Tails, Mighty and Ray closed off their adventure with a picnic. Locations *Earth **Angel Island ***Angel Island Zone ***Hydrocity Zone ***Lava Reef Zone **Eggman Island **Press Garden Zone **South Island ***Green Hill Zone **West Side Island ***Chemical Plant Zone ***Mirage Saloon Zone ***Oil Ocean Zone ***Studiopolis Zone *Little Planet **Metallic Madness Zone **Stardust Speedway Zone **Titanic Monarch Zone Inhabitants *Animals **Flicky *Dr. Eggman *Knuckles the Echidna *Metal Sonic *Mighty the Armadillo *Miles "Tails" Prower *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Sonic the Hedgehog Trivia *If the theory about many-worlds interpretation, which says that one will create an alternate reality when changing the past, applies here, then Classic Sonic's world may have split off from Sonic's dimension and became an alternate dimension when Dr. Eggman tried to change the past back in Sonic Generations. This would explain why Classic Sonic went from being a past version of Sonic in Sonic Generations to being an alternate reality counterpart of Sonic in Sonic Forces. *There might be more Classic versions of characters inhabiting this dimension, such as Amy Rose and Fang the Sniper, as proven by their cameos in Sonic Mania, although this is unconfirmed. *While the Classic counterparts of Sonic, Tails, Dr. Eggman, and Metal Sonic made their first appearance in Sonic Generations, Knuckles, Mighty and Ray's counterparts did not, making their official debut in Sonic Mania (and in Mighty and Ray's cases, Sonic Mania Plus). Notes References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Video game locations Category:Fictional dimensions